


Sweet Creature

by garroways



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus Are Competitve, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Board Games, Brief Mentions Of Non-Con/Rape, Clary and Magnus are siblings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Remember How to Play Monopoly, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Not Enough to Be Triggering, Pansexual Jace Wayland, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Slow Burn, Smut? Maybe? Probably.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garroways/pseuds/garroways
Summary: Alec meets Clary's brother Magnus and immediately decides he doesn't like him.





	1. Shove That Hotel Up Your Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to faith for giving me the title

**clarygarroway:** heY i invited my brother to the game night if thats okay ??

 **aleclightwood:** that isn't okay who do you think you are ??????

 **isabellelightwood:** oo the hot brother 

 **clarygarroway:** pls don't call my brother hot

 **simonlewis:** he's pretty hot

 **jacelightwood:**  the hot brother that everyone's met but me and alec

 **maiaroberts:** lydia and i haven't met him yet

 **clarygarroway:** bc u never hang out w me smh

 **jacelightwood:** alec hangs out with you all the time and he still hasnt met him

 **clarygarroway:**  fuck off we're on our way 

Clary entered the Lightwood residence, her older brother alongside her. Alec glanced up as he sipped his beer, Jace always forced him to drink during game nights, practically inhaling the liquid the moment he saw him. Isabelle patted his back as he coughed and he waved her off. 

"I think I'm dying." He wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. 

"Good." Clary said bluntly, brushing past him to greet Izzy. 

"I'm here two seconds and immediately almost witness a murder. Amazing." The man was only a few inches taller than Clary, wearing a long black coat with a dark gray scarf. His dark hair was styled up, red streaks littered around. He was gorgeous.

"That's my brother Magnus," Clary called from the kitchen. "He's a dick." 

A smile grew on Magnus' face as he met Clary in the kitchen, taking a cup from her hand. "You are what you eat."

Izzy looked at Magnus curiously. "You ate a dick?

Magnus smiled proudly. "Yeah."

Clary ignored his reply, pointing to Jace. "That's Jace, and that's Alec." Her finger gestured towards Alec, who was leaning against the wall right outside the kitchen.

Magnus furrowed his brows, humming quietly. "Attractive family." His eyes locked on Alec. "Especially that one."

"This is why we can't take you anywhere." Clary groaned.

Magnus pulled off his jacket and underneath was a navy blazer with red designs, under that a maroon shirt, the buttons undone. Alec couldn't help but let his eyes rake over Magnus' body; that outfit upped his beauty by a hundred percent. When his eyes traveled back to Magnus' face, the man was looking back at him. Alec turned away quickly, immediately feeling his face heat up. Magnus laughed quietly, moving over to the couch and setting his jacket and scarf onto it.

Clary looked around. "Where's Maia?"

The minute she said that everyone's eyes turned to Alec, his cup freezing inches away from his mouth. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"She's your best friend." Simon stated, squirming uncomfortably in Jace's tight grasp.

"I'm not her kee-" Before he could finish his sentence his phone beeped. He looked at the message from Maia. "She's walking up the driveway."

The front door opened loudly and seconds later a body was colliding with Alec's, hugging him tightly. He grunted, hugging back nonetheless.

"I missed you." Maia sang.

"I Skyped you today." Another low grunt left his lips as another small body aggressively joined the hug. 

"Look at you, Alec," Jace teased. "gettin' all the ladies." 

Alec laughed sarcastically. "If only we weren't homosexuals." 

"Remember when you and Lydia were engaged?" Izzy piped in.

The oldest Lightwood shoved the two girls off of him. "We were kids."

"You were twelve." 

Lydia's wince was full body. "What was I thinking?" 

Alec scoffed, extremely offended. "Excuse me?" 

"I mean about being straight! Geez, Alec, don't hurt yourself." She turned towards the kitchen. "Maia! Slow down, you're gonna puke again!" 

Maia was chugging a bottle of Vodka, Jace and Simon egging her on. "Let her do it, see if she learns her lession this time." Clary said, clearly entertained by the sight in front of her.

"Really?" Lydia raised her eyebrows. "Maia? Learning a lesson?" 

Clary looked at her for a second before nodding. "You're right, you should stop her." 

Magnus was having a conversation with Izzy, very obviously putting the charm on. Clary noticed and threw a bottle cap at his head. "Stop trying to get her to give you her cat. It hasn't worked before, it won't work now." 

Magnus looked offended. "I was not trying to steal her cat." 

"He was trying to steal my brother." Isabelle winked Alec's way, and Alec hated his face for reacting. "He's practically begging me to tell him if Alec is single."

"I'm not," Alec started, "I am married to the lord." 

Maia, who just recovered from a coughing fit, perked up. "I thought God didn't like gays." 

"I'm not gay. I'm straight. Gay is bad for you." 

The entire room collectively lost their shit, Simon laughing so hard he started choking on his chips, accidentally flipping the bowl over and getting it all over Maia. Alec pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Lydia recovered first. "You? Straight? That's like saying Simon hates Pokémon." 

"Simon, hate and Pokémon should never be in the same sentence." Jace mumbled, handing Simon a cup of water. 

"So," Magnus was facing Alec. "You _are_ single?" 

Alec ignored Magnus' blatant flirting, he wasn't ready for a relationship, and turned to Izzy. "So, did you pick the game?"

Izzy's eyes widened. "Shit! I forgot tonight was my turn to choose." 

Lydia sighed, focused on pulling chip crumbs out of Maia's hair. "You do this every time, Isabelle." 

"I'm sorry! Let's just play Monopoly." Izzy struggled to grab the game, even with her heels she was too short to reach. 

Alec went up and casually grabbed it. "You know last time we played this Jace and Simon almost broke up."

"He tricked me into giving him five hundred dollars!." Jace yelled.

"It actually wasn't that hard." Simon mumbled, taking a long sip of his drink.

"That was iconic." Clary grinned, walking over and pulling the game from Alec's hands. "Let's see who's relationship slash friendship is gonna end tonight." 

"Your life is gonna end if I have to see Maia crying over what board piece she gets again." Lydia grumbled, walking to where Clary is setting up the game.

"This is already a blast." Magnus walked up next to Alec, he smelled sweet. "I should come more often." He looked up at Alec and winked before moving past him and taking a seat on the carpet.

"Alright, who gets what?" Clary pulled out the game pieces, holding them in her hand.

Simultaneously, Magnus and Alec called. "I want the racecar." 

"Oh, no." Simon hid behind Jace, not ready for what's next.

"No," Alec said. "Uh,uh, I get it." 

"I'm a guest in your house, Alexander, doesn't that mean I should get it?" Magnus' voice was sweet, but Alec could see the fire in his eyes.

"No." Alec stated firmly. 

They argued for ten more minutes, everyone else just sitting and talking, completely used to Alec starting fights. Eventually Magnus caved, and if he was asked if it was because of how hot Alec was, he would deny. 

Alec cheered loudly, grabbing the piece from Clary's hand, her mumbling. "It's just a racecar, there's nothing important about it." 

As they played, they got more intoxicated and more angry, even Lydia was getting heated. 

"Fuck you, I am _not_ paying a thousand dollars for that hotel!" Maia said loudly, pointing at said hotel.

"Pay the money, Maia." Simon argued back.

"Shove that hotel up your fucking ass, Lewis!" Maia threw the money at him, the paper pathetically floating onto the middle of the board.

"Stop throwing the money already." Clary sighed, putting the bills together and putting them into their places in the bank.

"It isn't like you're gonna win anyway, Maia." Lydia pointed at Magnus and Alec's game pieces. "Look how ahead they are." 

Maia pouted. "I can catch up."

"You've never won a game." Jace stated, resulting in a hot dog being thrown at his face.

"Stop throwing food!" Alec groaned, looking at the ketchup on the carpet. "You're cleaning that up"

"I didn't do it." 

"Are you really gonna stay mad at Magnus?" Clary looked up at Alec watching him angrily drink his water.

"He cheated." Alec said, his head spinning slightly as he turned to look at her.

"Alec-"

"I don't like him." 

Clary laughed. "He comes on strong, doesn't he?" 

Alec set down his empty cup. "He's overconfident."

"That's just a mask, honestly he's a really sweet guy." 

"I'll believe it when I see it." He patted her shoulder, pushing past her and throwing himself onto the couch.

"I don't like him." Magnus grumbled, bumping his shoulder against Clary's.

Clary groaned. "Not you, too."

"Does he ever smile?" 

"He does, wanna see?" Magnus nodded, watching her move over to Alec. He watched as she talked to him a little bit before a smile grew on the boy's face, clearly laughing at whatever it was Clary said. Shit, he was pretty. Clary walked back over. "See?"

Magnus eyed the messy haired boy, observing as he played with a small cat. "Still don't like him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this is okay? i've wanted to start an actual story for a while now, and this seemed like a good idea.
> 
> shove that hotel up your ass" was inspired by my friend's story about how she told someone to show the boardwalk up their ass


	2. Pac-Man is a Cum Guzzler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than it should've to get done tbh
> 
> i used actual cards against humanity cards for these but while i was at it i managed to summarize sh in the cards and im choking 
> 
> also for the side notes between cards im not gonna add who said it, it's just gonna be dialogue, ill have the person reading the cards acknowledge who it is. it sounds confusing but im not a good enough writer to really do all the side things,,,, if that makes sense

"I can't believe you brought him again." Alec crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

"He literally gets along with everyone _but_ you." Clary said. 

"If he picks a stupid game I'm gonna shove it up his ass." Alec moved towards the living room, eying the game Magnus picked.

"Cards Against Humanity. We haven't played this one yet, this should be interesting." Isabelle pulled the cover off, quickly reading off the instructions before dealing the cards." Alright, who shit last?" 

"I literally shit like five minutes ago." Jace said.

"Fascinating. You do the thing." Izzy pointed at the stack of black cards.

Jace pulled the top card. "I learned the hard way that you can't cheer up a grieving friend with blank." He waited for everyone to put in their cards before reading them off. "Okay. I learned the hard way that you can't cheer up a grieving friend with... sexual peeing. Ew." 

"Listen, sexual peeing should make anyone happy." 

"No, Simon. I learned the hard way that you can't cheer up a grieving friend with... incest. Oh, no." Jace already looked horrified, and these cards weren't even that bad. "I learned the hard way that you can't cheer up a grieving friend with... dead babies?! What?!" 

"I dunno, man, I'd love to see some dead babies when I'm upset." 

"Alec. I learned the hard way that you can't cheer up a grieving friend with... selling crack to children." Jace read the answer slowly and monotonous, unaware of how to react. "Okay, I'm learning a lot about you guys tonight. I learned the hard way that you can't cheer up a grieving friend with... surprise sex. With an exclamation point. You know," He paused. "I think that's called rape." 

"It's not non consensual, it's just a surprise!" 

"Don't try to justify it, Maia. I learned the hard way that you can't cheer up a grieving friend with... a big, black dic- oh, my God." 

"Some people could be very happy with that."

"Jesus Christ, Isabelle. I learned the hard way that you can't cheer up a grieving friend with... crystal meth. Honestly, these could be worse." 

"Pick one."

"Shut up, Clary, I'm getting there. I like a big, black dick. That is not something I thought I'd be saying today." 

Maia cheered, grabbing the card from Jace and putting it next to her. It was Alec's turn to read and leaned over to grab a card. "What helps Obama unwind?" 

This one took slightly longer for everyone to get answers to, but they all seemed to find their answers hilarious.

"What helps Obama unwind? Alcoholism."

"Mood." 

"You probably are an alcoholic at this point, Maia, you drink at least once a day. What helps Obama unwind? Pac-Man uncontrollably guzzling c-" Alec couldn't even finish the card, immediately bursting into laughter. 

"Oh, my God, Pac-Man is a cum guzzler." 

As if everyone wasn't already laughing hard enough, Magnus' comment just added to their hysterics. Alec gasped for breath. "Okay. That's already in first place, fuck. What helps Obama unwind? Doin' it in the butt. That helps me unwind, alright."

"You're a virgin." 

"Maia, please don't expose me. What helps Obama unwind? White privilege. What does that even mean?"

"White privilege helps me unwind." 

"You're white, Jace, of course it does. What helps Obama unwind? Ripping into a man's chest and pulling out his still-beating heart. Fuck, dude, this is some Mortal Kombat shit."

"That seems more like a Trump thing."

"Honestly, Izzy, I wouldn't be surprised. What helps Obama unwind? Tentacle porn. Oh. Isn't that called Hentai, Simon?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You seem like you'd know about Hentai, don't look so offended. What helps Obama unwind? The gays. I feel like there should be like a Trademark after that. Just The Gays™. Listen, I can't _not_ pick the gays."

"Don't pick it because you're a flaming homosexual, Alec."

"Clary, I can't go against my people. _Fine_. I like Pac-Man uncontrollably guzzling cum. That's still the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Magnus reached forward, grabbing the card with a proud smile on his face. "Thank you."

"You know, I take it back." Alec tried to grab the card, frowning as the Asian man moved it out of his reach. "Maia, it's your turn. If you choose Magnus' card we aren't friends anymore."

Maia scoffed, grabbing a black card and scanning over it. "The CIA now interrogates enemy agents by repeatedly subjecting them to blank." 

Alec immediately giggled to himself, putting a white card onto the table. "I feel proud of that one."

Once everyone had put their cards down, Maia grabbed the pile and shuffled them. "Alright. The CIA now interrogates enemy agents by repeatedly subjecting them to... heteronormativity. That would get me to say anything, honestly."

"Heteronormativity is horrifying."

"Straight people scare you, Alec. The CIA now interrogates enemy agents by repeatedly subjecting them to... unfathomable stupidity. Wow. I didn't know Jace could be used as a form of interrogation."

"Hey!" 

"The CIA now interrogates enemy agents by repeatedly subjecting them to... Judge Judy. That is horrifying."

"Judge Judy scared the shit out of me."

"No one asked."

"Alec, stop being mean to Magnus. No, shut up. The CIA now interrogates enemy agents by repeatedly subjecting them to... a bitch slap- oh, my God. Why is that so funny? Alright, the CIA now interrogates enemy agents by repeatedly subjecting them to... bees? Why is it questioning?"

"They aren't sure about the bees."

"That helps, Lydia, thank you. The CIA now interrogates enemy agents by repeatedly subjecting them to... my relationship status. Alec, is this your card?"

"Should I be offended by that?"

"Well seeing as your relationship status is literally nonexistent-"

"Don't finish that sentence." 

"Sorry. I like a bitch slap." 

Alec threw his fist in the air in a silent cheer, lifting slightly out of his seat to grab the card. Isabelle reached over to grab a black card from the pile before plopping back down. Her eyes scanned over it, snorting quietly when she finished it. "This one is amazing. When I was tripping on acid, blank turned into blank. Put the first card on the bottom."

Alec managed to get his answers almost immediately, sliding them onto the table in front of Izzy. He leaned back into the couch behind him, eyes drifting over to Magnus. He watched Magnus' hands shuffle the cards around, his eyes scanning over each one. Magnus' eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

Clary nudged Alec's shoulder, her voice lowering so only he could hear her. "If you hate him so much why have you been staring at him literally every time we're picking cards?" 

His head turned so fast he's pretty sure he gave himself whiplash. She was eyeing him, a knowing look on her face. "He's hot, okay?"

She made a sound that was half scoff, half laugh, bumping her shoulder against his again. "Just you wait, you'll grow to like him." 

"I doubt it." Alec grumbled. He turned his attention back to the rest, looking to see who was done. He noticed they all had their eyes on him and Clary. "What?" 

Maia's gaze was hard. "What are you fucks whispering about." 

Alec said "Gays." the same time Clary said "Alec." 

The two looked at each other for a second before turning back to the group, simultaneously saying. "Same thing."

"Alright," Izzy grabbed the pile of cards. "let's see what we have.  When I was tripping on acid, white people turned into black people. Oh dear."

"You cheated!" Magnus' voice boomed through the living room as he got in Alec's face. 

Alec had his head lifted, eyes lowered to see Magnus, a stance he usually did when he tried to intimidate people. "It's not my fault you suck at the game." 

Magnus scoffed. "Why are you such a piece of shit?" 

Alec laughed sarcastically. "Me? Have you even heard yourself speak? You haven't said _one_ nice thing to me since we met."

"How could my sister ever be friends with you?"

"Your sister is actually nice to me, it's more than I can say about you." 

"Guys, cut it the fuck out." Clary called from the kitchen, very obviously irritated. 

"He's being a dick!" Alec argued childishly. 

"You're both being colossal assholes, alright? Shut the hell up and stop fighting over a goddamn board game. You're both adults, act like it." Clary had put on her mom voice, which easily intimidated everyone.

Magnus and Alec both muttered an apology, stepping away from each other. 

"Now apologize to each other." 

"I'm sorry." Alec said softly, not looking at the shorter man.

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry." 

"Good. If I have to hear you guys fight again I will literally kick both of your asses." 

"You're not that bad, I guess." Alec softly bumped Magnus with his shoulder.

Magnus looked up, his eyes meeting Alec's. Alec smiled softly, and Magnus couldn't help but smile back; Alec's smile was too intoxicating. Alec patted Magnus' shoulder before brushing past him to talk to Izzy. Magnus was glad no one was paying attention to them anymore, because if they noticed the pink tinting his face he would never hear the end of it.


	3. With How Much of an Ass You Are You Better Be Good at Eating It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry in advance
> 
> also this chapter sucks

"No game this time?" Simon asked curiously as Clary arranged them all into a circle, a bottle of whiskey and eight shot glasses circling it in the middle. 

"Different type of game." She mumbled in reply, pointing out a spot for Alec to sit. Once everyone else was sat down, she set herself in between Alec and Magnus, both men grateful that they weren't right next to each other. "We're playing never have I ever." 

Maia raised an eyebrow. "Won't Magnus just end up drinking the whole time?" 

"I take offense to that." Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, his sleeves straining against his biceps. 

Clary shrugged as she poured the shots. "Yeah, but he's an alcoholic so it kinda cancels out." 

"Who's going first?" Alec eyed the dark liquid, hard liquor was never his thing.

The red head thought for a moment. "How about oldest goes first, then we go clockwise from there?" 

They all seemed content with that, so Clary gestured for Magnus to start. The man's eyes trailed over the white ceiling as he thought of a good one. "Never have I ever gotten into a car accident." 

Only Alec took a shot, and Magnus looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "It was winter. The roads were icy. I sneezed." Alec then made a crashing noise.

"Alec almost died from a sneeze." Maia snorted.

After refilling Alec's glass, Clary leaned back slightly, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Never have I ever lost my virginity." She watched as Magnus, Jace, Simon, Izzy, Lydia and Maia took their shots, and glanced over to see Alec in deep thought. "You okay?" 

Alec tilted his head. "Does it count if I-" 

"You don't have to have penetrated and been penetrated for it to count, if you did at least one you take a shot." 

"That's not what I meant." 

Clary eyed the soft pink dusting his cheeks. "It doesn't count unless there was some type of penetration, Alec." Alec stared at her blankly, and it finally clicked. She added quietly. "It doesn't count if it wasn't consensual, either." 

Alec nodded, slowly folding in on himself. He flinched slightly when a hand set itself on the small of his back. He turned to look at it, recognizing the rings adorning the slender fingers. Alec looked up, his eyes meeting Magnus' 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." The man assured softly, the tone of his voice completely genuine.

Alec smiled, reaching back to hold Magnus' hand for a second before pulling away. 

"Everyone ready?" Clary asked, and Alec felt the warmth of Magnus' hand disappear. Once everyone had nodded, she gestured for Alec to go.

"This is gonna be difficult seeing as I haven't done literally anything." Alec muttered. "Never have I ever gotten my ass beat?" 

"Not everyone's as good of a fighter as you are, Alec." Simon grumbled, reaching for his shot glass.

"Seeing as you're the only one who took a shot it seems like that's a false statement." Clary said. 

"Or we aren't dumb enough to get into fights." Lydia spoke up for the first time the entire game. 

Maia made a face. "That's only you." 

As the game went on, Maia, Magnus, Izzy and Jace were getting pretty drunk, while Alec, Clary, Simon and Lydia just slightly tipsy. 

"Alec," Jace started. "why aren't you drinking much?" 

"Because I haven't done most of the things you guys have." 

"Why?"

Alec leaned back. "The things you guys have done are either sexual or stupid." 

Maia threw a pillow at him. "You've done some sexual things —you told me about them." 

"Can we not talk about my sexual experiences, please?" Alec flung the pillow back, the soft cushion hitting her straight in the face.

"I can be one of your sexual experiences." Magnus mumbled into his cup of water.

Alec's face immediately heated up; as much as he hated Magnus, the man was fucking gorgeous. "With how much of an ass you are you better be good at eating it."

Lydia's water splashed up into her face, causing her to gasp. "Alec!" 

Alec just shrugged, unbothered, as Clary laughed beside him. She reached for the nearly empty bottle of liquor, shoving away Simon's prying hands. "No, cut it out."

He pouted childishly, leaning onto Jace's shoulder. "I wanna drink more."

"No." and with that Clary was gone, Izzy following closely behind, the sound of cabinets opening and closing emitting from the kitchen.

Magnus subtly scooted closer to Alec, the other two couples too engrossed in each other to pay attention. "I was serious about that offer." 

Alec turned quickly, eyeing the man, almost offended. "I wasn't." He moved away, but Magnus followed his movements. "I don't like you."

"Nor I, you," Magnus' finger trailed along the carpet and up Alec's thigh, the barely there touch burning. "but, you look too good to resist." 

Alec was brought back into focus by Lydia's voice. "Alright," she announced, struggling to lift up her incredibly intoxicated girlfriend. "looks like it's bedtime." 

"Bedtime," Maia echoed, allowing Lydia to guide her to the guest room. 

Simon stood up, Jace making grabby hands. "That sounds like a good idea." he held out his hand for Jace to grab. "Come on, babe." 

Once they were all gone, Magnus' touch trailed further up Alec's leg, and as much as Alec didn't want to admit it, he really was considering Magnus' offer. 

"Izzy! Don't touch that!" Clary's sharp voice echoed throughout the house, Alec's body jolting. The red head appeared seconds later, and Alec felt Magnus' finger disappear. "I need to get this dummy to bed before she hurts herself." she gestured to the girl clinging onto her arm. "You two, behave." She eyed them before walking towards her room, pulling Isabelle with her. 

As they disappeared from sight, Magnus' touch was back, his palm setting itself high on Alec's thigh— so high he could reach a finger out and brush Alec's dick if he wanted to. "So," he moved even closer. "what do you say?" 

Alec's breathing quickened. "I- uh-"

"Words, Alexander." 

"You're confusing me." Alec refused to look at Magnus, he knew if he did he would immediately cave.

"Nothing confusing about it, I want you." Magnus said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "I won't do anything unless it's alright with you; I may be an _ass_ as you say, but I'm not a monster." 

Alec breathed out harshly. "Okay."

"Okay?" 

"Just touch me already." 

Magnus didn't need to be told twice, his hand moving up the small distance and running along Alec's crotch. Alec couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth, subconsciously bucking his hips into Magnus' hand. Magnus moved closer, pulling Alec to straddle his thighs, the man's body hot against him. 

"God, I hate you." Alec muttered, lining his hips before grinding down into Magnus. 

Magnus breathed shakily, sliding his hands up and down Alec's thighs. "Feelings mutual," his fingers dug into the fabric of Alec's jeans. "How are you such an asshole?" 

Alec gripped tightly at the collar of Magnus' shirt, just needing something to hold onto. "Maybe it's because you piss me off." He brought his hips down rougher, the man under him whimpering softly.

"We're really doing this here?" Magnus' voice was rough, his breath fanning along Alec's flushed skin. "In the middle of the living room, for everyone to see?" 

The thought of someone walking in only made the experience more exhilarating. "It's all part of the fun."

Magnus stopped Alec's movements and, ignoring his protests, pulled the man up to rest on his knees. Alec watched Magnus curiously, Magnus' hands moving to push up the bottom of Alec's shirt. He leaned in, pressing soft kisses just above the waistline of Alec's black boxers. He began to undo Alec's belt and looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Can I taste you?" 

Alec gasped and nodded quickly, his cock twitching just at the thought of Magnus' lips around him. Within seconds Magnus had his pants open and pulled down to his thighs. He leaned in, his tongue leaving a trail along the shape of Alec. Alec's breath stuttered out of him, his body burning with the intensity. "Hurry up already," he demanded. "you're taking too long."

"See," Magnus started, hooking his fingers into the band. "this is why I can't stand you; you're too impatient."

"We're not here for you to take your sweet ass time-" Alec's reply was cut off as a hand collided with his ass. He whimpered, but stopped talking. 

"Shut up already, I'm getting soft just hearing you speak." Magnus pulled the fabric down, Alec's cock springing free from the fabric. He leaned in, dragging his tongue along the tip, his eyes dropping shut at the taste of Alec.

"Magnus-"

"If you shut up I'll let you fuck my mouth." Alec snapped his mouth shut, heat rushing through his body. Magnus leaned back in, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking. Alec groaned, a little too loudly, and Magnus pinched at the pale skin on his thigh, signalling for him to shut up. 

" _Magnus_." Alec threaded his fingers through Magnus' soft hair, easing him deeper. 

Magnus tapped Alec's hip, Alec looking down and swearing at the sight of Magnus' mouth stretched around him. Magnus' eyes flicked down to Alec's hips then back up to his eyes, trying to silently communicate. Alec understood, quickly flicking his hips forward. Holding Magnus' head in place, he started moving, pushing in and out of Magnus' mouth. As his pace quickened, Magnus reached down, pushing his hand against his own length to relieve some pressure. Within minutes Alec was coming hard, Magnus squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to swallow it all, some of the white liquid mixing with the spit dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Alec pulled out slowly, pulling his pants and underwear back up. He reached forward, swiping away some of the come on Magnus' face and bringing it to his lips, sucking his thumb into his mouth. Magnus groaned softly. "Don't make me hard again." His voice was wrecked. 

Alec raised an eyebrow, glancing at Magnus' clothed cock. "You came?"

Magnus shrugged, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What can I say, I love having my mouth fucked." 

Alec nodded, not replying. "I still hate you." He said finally.

Magnus huffed out a laugh, standing up and stretching, the air bubbles in his back popping. "Fine, I still hate you, too." 

Alec watched as he disappeared into the hall. "Why did I do that?" He let himself fall back onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He was thoroughly fucked, figuratively and literally.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my ig @clydesdonovan thanks


End file.
